Dbz Goku's and Chichis Baby girl Fanfic
by Bridgeeta913
Summary: This is about Goku's daughter bridgeeta, Story starts with chichi after goku's death and goes from there. Read and you'll enjoy it. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Dbz Chichi's new begining** _ **.**_

Chichi's:Pov.

It happened again,he was dead...but this time he wasnt coming back...he had told gohan it was for the greater good,that all it did,him being alive was putting the earth and its inhabiants in danger but more importantly...his family and friends...he said he wanted us all to live peaceful lives to be happy and not have to worry about the next villian to come and threaten to blow up the earth...

So he told everyone he planned on staying dead and he was sorry but it was the right thing to do...or so he thought... he thought he was doing the right thing but he couldnt see...too naive to understand that he had a family... that he had a wife and a son to look after, to be there to make things better...to take away all the pain and all the sorrow and just to simply come back to live and stay with us... ' _cause we needed him...Gohan needs a father figure...'_

They all thought me insane when i had a outburst...but they knew what i was going through or at least tried to.. so they just let me rant on till i ended up in tears.

Dad had had to carry me to his car because i was too unstable to move...' _Why goku, why do you keep doing this to us...to me.'_ I had screamed at everyone of my friends...no they were'nt my friends...they were gokus friends. They only put up with me cause i was gokus wife and gohans mom...nothing more and nothing less...I had called them all the swears known under then sun..i called them fakers...liars... _Bastards._

Krillin gave me a sadden look and he just turned and walked away not before giving gohan a friendly pat on the shoulder and saying '' _Sorry for your loss, make sure to drive safe,ill come over tomorrow and see how your both doing. Look after your mom its harder for her than it is for any of us. See ya buddy take care.''_ I had barely heard him but i did and thats when i started crying, because it hit me like a ton of bricks...I had lost my husband...i had became a widow with a young teen son and yelled at all of my husbands friends...

Friends he's known as a child and friends that he recently made in the last few years...that did nothing but stand by as _MY_ son fought a overgrown green bug monster and had still done nothing after goku had sacrficed himself for the people of earth..for his family and friends who needed him more than ever.

So called friends i mumbled.

I had barely noticed we were home. I turned my head to the right and saw gohan he was staring at his feet with a sad smile and he seemed deep in thought so i left him be. I looked to the front of the car and saw my dads face..he was focused on the road and he looked pale..

I knew why..he was shocked because, like all of us, we did'nt expect what had happened to _happen_.

'... _What did we expect?_...' I looked from my dad to the window on my left and sniffle a litte bit...''Oh goku'' I whispered to myself, It would'nt be long now till we got home...just a another five minutes or so, but i could wait, i was in no rush to get home, cause i knew i'd breakdown.

A tear slowly went done my cheek and i let, i didnt move to wipe it, I just let roll down on to my lips and slightly tasting it.I frowned as an other tear rolled down and i looked up..

 _'We're home...I thought it'd be longer, guess i was wrong just a few more minutes..'_

I was broke out of my train of thought and jumped slighty over broke silence and then looked up at the voice that startled me talking.''Do you want me to stay a night or two honey?'' He asked in a small voice, barely heard by any of us but we still heard.''No thank you dad.'' I whispered back. Gohan looked at me.''Mom, are you sure?'' He questionly asked.

I looked at him and said in a small voice with a sad smile.''Im sure sweetheart.'' He nodded and looked to his window and i let out a quiet sigh. Dad then pulled up and i slowly got out and looked to the door of my house, then turned to my dad. '' Thank you for giving us a ride daddy.'' I said gave me a small smile.'' Your welcome ,if you need anything, dont hesiant to call 'kay? Night sweetheart.''

He then reversed and slowly drove off. I stared at the car as it got further and further away, till it was gone. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at gohan he smiled a little and signaled with a light shake of his head to the right, that it was time to go inside, i then looked up and saw it was dark and you could see a full moon, i smiled a little as tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

 _'Goku loved full moons,he said ever since he got his tail removed he didnt know that the moon was so beautiful since he never got a long look at it and when he did he fell in love with the beauty of the full moon and stars and specialy out here the trees made it more beautiful...'_

I turned and nodded at gohan and we walked back inside. I didnt bother to shower or change clothes, i just said a quick good night to gohan and ran up stairs and headed to my bedroom. When i got inside i grabbed a shirt that belonged to goku and cried into it while hugging on to it like my life depended on it.

It was a good ten minutes till gohan knocked and asked if he could come in. ''Come on in sweetie.''I said after a few minutes and he entered then looked at me with frown.''I h-heard you crying and just thought i-id check up on you. Are you okay mom?'' I smiled and looked up at gohan.''Im fine...im a strong woman ill get better soon. I just need to get use to the fact your dad wont be coming home this time...''

My voice trailed off at the last sentence, i looked at gohan and he had tears in his eyes, i then remembered he didnt cry at the memorial, he just kept looking at either the ground or sky and barely talked...' _He bottled it up so he could let it out later maybe?'_

''Sweetie are yo-'' I never got to finish cause he threw his arms around me and cried into my shoulder and i instantly put my arms around him and started crying my self. I mumble soothing words to calm him and after a while i just rocked him as if he was four years old again and just let him cry it out.

He fell asleep cuddled up to me on the floor at the end of my bed and i just grabbed the closest blanket not really caring it it made a mess and just yanked it forward towards me and almost instantly i caught the scent of Goku and i sighed heavy and just wrapped it around me and gohan,

Then got more comfortable and tried to sleep but to no avail. 

I looked at Gohan, i cried silently, he has been so strong and i just kept crying at the memorial and screaming at his friends.I kept staring at gohan and slowly i fell asleep crying while still cuddling gohan.I barely noticed the shirt being wrapped around my shoulders and being kissed on the forehead.

 **Thats all for now! Hope you liked it and R &R BTW There'll be OC and such so please be nice. Thanks for reading! More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan pov.

It was a rainy day, dark clouds everywhere, thunder could be heard everyonce and a while. I was standing outside getting lost in my thoughts once, i was getting soaked head to toe but i didnt really care since i was thinking of the other day krillin had came, he promised to come visit the day after dads memorial but he didnt.

He did come visit eventually but it was a week or so after dads memorial. He came, dropped off some flowers for mom from him and the gang and also apolagized to us about not visiting when he said he would.

Mom just turned her head and said she couldnt care less with what he did and the only reason krillin was allowed here was because he was dads bestfriend and i needed a friend and she didnt want me to sneek of to visit any of had grinned sheepishly and nodded and mom quickly add that any of the others were not welcome for a while and she asked if krillin would pass the message.

He was clearly upset and just nodded his head while stuttering to explain himself. He was speechless but who wouldnt be over moms fierce temper. It was also no secret that mom was scary at times...but i knew she was mourning over dad and she didnt mean what she was saying and that all she need was to know what happened on the battle field so like a good friend, i decided to help him out abit.

But when i had tried to say it wasnt there fault i had then froze. I had to repress the feeling to cry because it was too hard for me to remember and in that moment i had came to realize once again it was my fault and i couldnt bare to tell my mother it was me.

It was me who had gotten cocky.

It was me who got high of the thought of revenge and beating cell senseless so he could feel the pain and sorrow he brought others...

But by doing so...i had hurt those close to me.

Over my pride and need to seek revenge i had given cell time when i should of just blasted him into oblivion and ended his life i didnt and he grew in 10 sizes and threathen to blow up earth.

And dad got involved.

Dad said his goodbyes to us.

And dad then sacrificed himself to save earth...but his sacrifice was pointless since cell had came back, nearly killed trunks, cause vegetas rage to go skyhigh and as a result, he headed to face cell head on. Knowing it was sucide and soon after cell almost killed vegeta also but i had saved him. But it had cause me to nealy lose my arm but i didnt really care since he was safe and it was just another reason to kill cell.

I broke out of thought when the door opened. I turned and looked at mom, she was wearing her usual clothing but she had bags under her eyes that told me she hadnt gotten much sleep lately ' _who can?_ ' i turned and looked away and when i turned back mom was glaring at me.'' Gohan just what are you doing out here in this weather! You'll catch your death out here in this rain! Come inside and dry your self up, dinner is almost ready.''She held the door open wider and i quickly walked over to not anger her more.

I stopped an glanced at mom and i noticed she looked different...like a glowing look. I raised an eyebrow and mom lowered hers in confusion.''What is it gohan?'' I blinked a couple times and kept stareing at mom. I could tell she was getting angry.''Mom did you ch-'' A loud alarm went off and mom rushed inside.' _I'll aks her later, and ill tell her the truth about what happened with cell when the times right.'_

''Nevermind mom.''I mumbled and let out a groan then headed inside. I watched as mom whizzed around the kitchen at a speed that a normal human couldnt even attempt to move at and i giggled when thinking about mom being some superhero like wonderwoman or catwoman. Mom stopped and glanced at me for a moment or two and let out a small smirk and looked away. I blinked surpised and let out the big grin. _'Better than her frowning all the time.'_

''Whatcha thinking about gohan, i can hear your little giggles.'' I chuckled.''Mom are you wonderwoman?'' Mom fell over anime style and after a few seconds she got up with a large sweatdrop and her face mixed between confusion and embarssment.''WHAT?!''

Mom then went into a rage.'' DO I LOOK LIKE SOME STUPID FAKE SUPER HERO TO YOU? AND HOW DARE YOU THINK I'D BE SO SILLY TO GO OUT IN PUBLIC LIKE A WHORE WITH NEXT TO NOTHING CLOTHES ON!? HUH DO YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND I'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT DO YOU?!'' My eyes went wide with shock.''W-what? I was j-just joking mom, im sorry if i offended you in any way.''

Moms eyes started to get glossy and she looked at the floor in shame.'' Oh gohan i-im so sorry i ju- i just lost it there... Oh my...Such flithy lauganue... i dont know what came over me. Im such a bad mother! I shouted and hurt my babys feelings.'' She started shaking her head left to right in a quick motion as tears rolled down her cheek.''Mom its okay, im fine you didnt mean it. Your just stressed out lately. How about i clean the dishes after dinner and you take a bath or something to help you relax.''Mom looked up and smiled a bit and nodded.

As i began to clean each dish carefully after dinner,i heard banging so panicking i dropped the dish and it smashed against the ground and i ignored it and speeded upstaires in super saiyan mode and rushed in to moms room. I stopped and thought about knocking just incase she was naked over coming out the shower,but i ignored knocking when i heard another bang. I couldnt sense any power levels so i was confused.

I rushed in and froze. The room was destroyed,everything was everywhere either broke or ripped. Some of dads clothes were skattered around the room, some of his clothes were ripped. I looked at the bed and saw some feathers were on the floor and others all over the bed. I looked at mom and she was sitting at the end of the bed on the floor holding dads old power pole.''Mom what happened?''

''Why did he do this to us gohan? He keeps doing this why gohan...''She whispered to me as more tears started pouring out of her eyes and she looked at me.''Mom?'' I whispered also. Mom looked away and more tears poured out of her eyes. I almost instantly run to her side and hugged her into to me.

Mom went wide eyed and backed away when she got a proper look at me.''Get out of that monstress form...NOW gohan.'' I eyed her and nodded my head.''Why? I thought you was hurt or being attack or worse mom..'' I powered down and i hugged mom again and she looked up at me and let out a ragged breath and looked from me to the power pole and back to me.

''I-i think i had a semi panic attack or something...ive been having mood swings these past few weeks and im getting head and back pains and i cant sleep much nowadays...i need him gohan and everytime i want or need for him to be here...hes never here...sometimes i-i just think h-he doesnt love anymore...''

I looked at mom and spoke softly.''Mom you know dad loves you...he did it for us...''I paused. Mom looked at me.''Mom dad loves you and me dont ever doubt that okay it'll break his heart if he heard you say that..''

''B-break his heart...break his heart...BREAK HIS HEART?! WHAT ABOUT ME GOHAN? I WAITED FOR YEARS FOR HIM! HE WAS ALWAYS GONE OFF TO OTHER PLANETS OR TRAINING OR DOING ANYTHING TO GET AWAY FROM ME! AND I STILL WAITED FOR HIM AND SLOWLY MY HEART BROKE MORE AND MORE AND MORE WHERE IT GOT TO A POINT I DIDNT CARE AND YOUR WORRIED HE'LL HEAR YOU? HE LEFT US TO STAY DEAD AND TRAIN! I BET HES HAVING A DAMN GOOD TIME IN OTHER WORLD TRAINING AND WHEN WE DIE OR IF WE _EVER_ SEE HIM HE'LL TELL US ABOUT HOW MUCH FUN _HE HAD_ WHILE WE SUFFER OVER LOSING HIM AND HE DOESNT GIVE A DAMN!''

I went wide eyed again and toke it all in and i knew she was mostly right but i had to keep in mind that shes hurting and she most likely doesnt mean it.''Gohan please just let me sleep ill clean this tomorrow...i need to be alone..'' I sighed and nodded.''Okay mom.'' I got up and walked to the door.''I love you momma.''

Mom smiled a small sad smile and said in a soft voice.''Im sorry for shouting..i-its too much for me right now gohan...but I love you too i hope you know that.''I smiled a sad smile also.''I know mom.'' I continued walking out.

''Oh gohan sweetie..''I glanced back and stopped walking. I only turned my head to look at her.''Yes mom?'' She said quietly.'' Can you give me the phone i need to book an appointment at the docters to see if these headachs and backpains are serious or not..''

I nodded. ''Okay mom ill set up an appointment first thing tomorrow for you ok?''She nodded and climped on the bed and quickly fell a sleep. I walked out and sighed.

' _Today was a long day..._ ' I looked back at moms door and sighed again. ' _We miss you daddy.._ ' I wiped the tears before they fell and headed downstairsto do the rest of the dishes.

 **Thats all for now folks! Sorry for not updating as much as i would like to but ill make more chapters and how you enjoyed reading this! :P And if you wanna send an idea for an OC i dont mind putting them in and finding a great way to get them to meet the other charactors xP Good day or Good night :D**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon ball z Goku and chichis baby girl.

Disclaimer: I dont own DB/DBZ/DBGT, Just the OC'S And story plot. Please enjoy and surpport the offical release.

Chapter three.

(Normal pov.)

The next day as promised gohan had gotten up eariler than usual and called the doctor and booked an appointment for his mother. As soon as he was off the phone he went to check on his mother. He smiled when he saw her still sleeping and decided to start one breakfast.

Humming to himself he smiled as he flipped the pancake ten minutes he was done and brought it up for chichi. _'Mom will surly eat this since its her favorite!'_ Gohan opened the door to his mothers room easyly and set it on her night stand. He gently shook his mother.

''Ughh what time is it?'' Chichi mumbled when she sat up steching and groaned. Gohan spoke softly.''Morning mom. Did you have a nice sleep?'' Chichi nodded and looked at the clock on her night stand. _' Qurter to eight?'_ She groaned again.'' For a second i thought it was eariler.'' She yawned and gohan grinned.

''I made breakfast..its your favorite.'' She looked at the plate and smiled. It had pancakes with bacon and eggs and syrup sharped like a face with a smile.''Oh gohan thank you.'' She started eatting it and gohan grinned. _'She finally eatting.'_ Gohan quickly flew out of the room and headed downstaires to eat his.

Chichi glanced around the room and frowned.'' Such a mess...Guess ill clean after breakfast.'' She contiued eatting but slower. After a few minutes she noticed all her food was gone. Her belly grubbled and she headed downstaires with her dish.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw gohan still eatting and she grinned.'' Gohan is there anymore food?'' Gohan looked back at his mother and raised his eyebrows. _'She still hungry? Huh maybe from not eatting right these past few weeks.'_ He thought to himself.

''Sure if you want mom you can have some of mine.'' Gohan grinned and chichi nodded with a smiled.''Such a sweet boy thank you gohan.'' She kissed the top of his head and sat across from him. She placed her dish on the table and started grabbed aload of food and putting in her dish neatly. When her dish was overfilled with food she started eatting.

Gohan looked at his mother in shock. He looked at his mothers dish and blinked a couple of times to see if this was really happening. _' Big appeited.'_ Gohan looked at his mother.''Mom...You feeling okay..?'' Chichi looked and gohan and nodded. She swallowed the food in her mouth.'' I'm Feeling a lot better now gohan...and while im at it i want to say sorry for the way i was and treated you these pass few weeks.'' She said as tears her eyes as she finished and gohan blinked confused.

 _'Talk about weird.'_ Gohan laughed nervous and chichi looked confused.''Mom dont worry about it. I know it'll take time for you be the same but im willing tohelp you along the way!'' Chichi smiled and let out a watery laugh. Gohan looked and at mother and a bell went of reminding about eariler.

''Oh before i forget again to tell you, You have an appointment is next week on friday.'' Chichi nodded and went to clean the dishes since she was done.

''Mom how about i clean up your room and do the laundry? Just till we find out if you backpains are serious or not.'' Chichi nodded again and looked back at gohan. ''Gohan did you do your studiys?'' Gohan grinned and nodded.''Of couse i did! I wanted to and plus i knew it'd make you happy.''

Chichi beamed at gohan and gohan couldnt help but feel pride.'' Good boy gohan! If you want after chores we go go visit granpa.''Gohan nodded and rushed upstaires to start on his chores. Half way up gohan stopped and ran back to the kitchen.'' Oh and mom.'' Chichi looked at gohan.

''Would it be okay if we go to the universe tornment this saturday?''Gohan looked at chichi with puppy eyes and chichi sighed. _'Hes been doing so much lately and been such a good boy...'_ Chichi lloked at gohan and smiled sweetly.

'' If it makes you happy then i dont see why not as long as everythings done okay?'' Gohan smiled and hugged his mother and dashed upstaires grinning while yelling.''YES THANKS MOM!''

Chichi smiled and went to start her chores also.

 **Hope you liked it and i know its not long but ill update more okay! And be happy i updated eariler than i said i would! Or did i update later...Nevermind i forget *Grins sheepishly* Hope you liked it! And also i making more stories! One is an idea from Charismatic Beauty! R &R**


End file.
